Multiple gaming devices are often grouped together to form a network. Such a network may span a casino floor and/or a plurality of facilities, properties, casinos, networks, etc. The network typically includes a central host computer or computing system to manage the plurality of gaming devices and/or different aspect(s) thereof. In typical gaming networks, one or more central host computers control which of the networked gaming devices receive one or more bonuses at a given time and/or over a period of time.